


The Vampire and His Spark

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [79]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hereditary Magic, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: A combo of :1. “I’m just trying to help.” “Well, I hate to break it to you, but you just made it worse.”40. “I know you’re trying to push me away, but I won’t let you.”67. “Come here, I want to show you something.”98. “I didn’t know you could do that.”99. “Run.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Vampire and His Spark

“Run.”

“Kurt, I--”

“Blaine, don’t start debating it now! Just, run!”

Blaine’s legs don’t wait for his brain to catch up with the urgency in Kurt’s voice, and already carry him as fast and as far away as possible.

Behind him, from the unlit alley, snarls and growls can still be heard.

Blaine tries to catch his breath, but all that adrenalin is still pumping in his veins.

Sparks suddenly appear at his fingertips, and he clenches his fists to control and hide them.

What is he doing?

He knows that those vampires are not like Kurt and Tina, they’re not ... opposed to the idea of leaving a trail of murders behind them.

The louder the killing the better, for them.

But Kurt is ... is alone.

Blaine should never have left him alone to fend for himself. Especially if he can help.

Kurt’s worry still echoes in his ears as he makes a turn, running back to the fight.

Two of their attackers are laying on the ground, slowly turning into dust--as opposed to when they die by the hand of a slayer, when the dusting is immediate--and one is glaring at the fight while rummaging through the garbage.

(It takes Blaine longer than it should have to realize that he’s looking for his arm. Yuck.)

But Kurt is still facing the wannabe leader of the pathetic little gang of bloodsuckers.

The vampire grins when she sees Blaine approaching, and Kurt glances over his shoulder.

Blaine doesn’t need super-senses to hear or see the panic that takes over him.

“Blaine! I told you to run!”

“I want to help!”

“You’re not!”

“I’m just trying to help!”

“Well, I hate to break it to you,” Kurt seethes, “but you just made it worse.”

“Don’t mind me,” the vampire says while inspecting the blood under her nails (again, yuck). “I love a good lover’s spat.”

“Been too long since you got one?” Blaine mocks, and Kurt makes a “what the fuck are you doing” gesture with his hands.

“Oh, the human-pet wants to play,” the vampire drawls, and Blaine tries, really, really hard not to roll his eyes. He really does.

He fails, but he really tries. “Can you not,” he simply says, before pushing Kurt away. “Kurt, don’t look!”

The second he knows Kurt is safely behind the wooden beams, he opens his hands and lets the sparks flow.

The bolt of lightning they form go straight for the vampires still alive, striking them from head to toe and leaving them to be consumed just as fast as the sparks were unleashed.

Kurt blinks, fangs still apparent, as he steps forward. “What--what was--you--Blaine, what the fuck?”

Blaine turns, the sparks “satisfied” and retreating from wherever they come from his core. “Kurt, are you okay?”

Blaine barely took a step forward but Kurt holds his hand up. “No, no, don’t you dare--what did you--I--you lied to me?”

“I never li--”

“You omitted to say you were a mage, okay. Don’t play with words, Blaine! You--I ... Was it all a ploy?”

“What?”

“It must be,” Kurt whispers, his voice bouncing off the walls of the alley. “You never loved me, did you? You were just trying to use me to get to more vampires to add to your kills ...”

“Kurt, stop.”

Kurt does stop, his eyes wide and sad as he looks at Blaine. “What? Are you done with me? Had your fun?”

“Kurt. Let me speak for one second. I know you’re trying to push me away, and I won’t let you.”

Kurt remains silent, but tension still inhabits his whole body, ready to bolt at the slightest provocation.

“I never lied to you, even as a white lie.” Blaine says, reaching with one hand but holding it back. “I always thought the Touch had skipped me and Coop, going from my nana to my mom and maybe awaiting the next girl in our family. But tonight, when you told me to run, when you tried to protect me, it ... it moved something within me, and it unlocked it, I guess?” Blaine sighs. “The moment it manifested, I came back. To you. For you. Because I--I had to be with you, to help you and defend you. I never meant for you to think I would--that I could--that I didn’t ...” Tears gather in Blaine’s eyes and the lump in his throat is overwhelming, but he powers through. “I will always love you Kurt, more than I ever thought I could and more than I ever will, no matter what.”

Kurt has progressively relaxed through Blaine’s speech, and he seems on the verge of crying as well.

“I--oh Blaine, I’m sorry, I was so--,” Kurt starts, rushing to Blaine to pull him close, so tight that Blaine’s breath is knocked out of him for a second. “I was so worried they would kill me and then you, or worse, you and then me, or leave me to watch you die, I... I have never loved anybody the way I love you, too,” he continues, pulling back to look deep into Blaine’s eyes. “And I will never love anybody else.”

Blaine cups Kurt’s face in his hands and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Kurt sighs happily when they step apart. “Come,” he says, taking Blaine’s hand as they go deeper into the now empty alley. “There is something I want to show you.”

“In the garbage?”

“No, silly. Come here.”

They stand at the wall that closes the alley and above them, the moon appears from behind the clouds.

Blaine looks up, smiling at it, before returning his attention to Kurt.

Whose eyes are now entirely black, and filled with stars, while his fangs are out.

“Wow.”

“I wanted to show you my true nature.”

Blaine kisses Kurt as softly and as carefully as he can, before smiling. “My turn.”

Blaine focuses, feeling the Spark in his heart and lets it out into a soft ball of light that seems to bounce in the air between them before going up, up into the night sky.

“Wow,” Kurt lets out. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Me neither. But once the power is out, it unlocks a lot of things.”

“May I suggest you have a long talk with your mom before you start playing with the lights? Especially when they can be as massively destructive as proven just moments ago?”

Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder, a shaky laugh escaping his mouth. “You’re right. It’s ...”

“A lot.”

“Yeah, sums it up quite well.”

“Now, come on,” Kurt says, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “We did have a date ahead of us before we were so rudely interrupted.”


End file.
